


Heaven, Harvelle style

by Hectatess



Series: SPN Character Appreciation Weeks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: When Ellen wakes up, she can’t help but wonder: was it all a dream?But then she finds Jo and Ash, and things start to click.
Series: SPN Character Appreciation Weeks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055000
Kudos: 11





	Heaven, Harvelle style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> As part of the SPN appreciation weeks, week 1: Jo and Ellen Harvelle  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Banner made by @notfunnymajik on Tumblr

Ellen sobbed and opened her eyes. Then she blinked in confusion. How was she in her room at the Roadhouse? Was it all a bad dream? All those years Hunting? Jo dying beside her as they were waiting on the Hellhounds, while her unofficial sons, Sam and Dean Winchester, were trying to save the world? She threw her blanket off and slipped on some clothes and her house shoes to go downstairs to the first floor, and get some coffee. 

“Hey momma!” Jo. Ellen’s heart soared. Her baby was okay! She pulled her blonde little firecracker into her arms and hugged her tight, kissing the soft blonde strands and inhaling her scent. “Momma? Are you okay?” Jo asked, pushing off slightly.

“Just… had a horrible dream. You and I… we…” She stumbled on her words. She couldn’t tell Jo. She couldn’t say that a hound from the Pits of Hell had clawed Jo open, and rather than let her die alone, she, Ellen, had decided to die with her and save the boys.

Jo pulled away fully, staring into her mother’s teary eyes. “You too? Was it… bad? Like, saving the world and then getting… ripped open by an invisible hound, bad?” Jo’s already pale complexion had turned almost alabaster. Ellen swallowed and nodded. Jo sighed and hung her head, blonde hair falling over her shoulders and forming a curtain around her. “Well crap.” She looked up. “Momma. I-I think we died.”

Ellen took a shuddering inhale. “First off, language. Second off, that was a lot less spectacular than I thought.” Jo made some aborted objections about the language remark, but tilted her head in question.

“What was that one, mom?” Jo looked both amused and confused.

Ellen shrugged. “Just: no fanfare, no pearly gates. I mean , Cas had said the harps were nonsense, but…”

Jo laughed. “You’re actually disappointed that our home is Heaven…” She shook her head, shoulders shaking with laughter. “Only you, mom. Only you.”

Ellen shrugged again and drained her coffee. “Let’s see how far our heavenly home reaches.” Jo agreed and they stumped down to the bar. It looked normal. Nothing out of place. Except the empty spot on the pool table where Ash usually lay. Jo bit her lip. “No Ash. I’d kinda hoped…”

“Heyyyy! Harvelles! Now we can get this joint going!” The Harvelle ladies whipped around, to find Ash, sauntering in from the hallway to his room. “Oh… just arrived, huh? Well, took you longer than I expected, but… welcome to Heaven. See..”

Ellen held out her hand to stop him. “We’re dead. We know. But… are we soulmates? Because Castiel said…” Ash cackled and jumped on the bar, legs criss crossed. He pulled a beer from behind the counter and cracked it open.

“No time here,” he explained. “Also no getting drunk. But the taste is good.” He sipped the beer and smacked his lips. “I ain’t your soulmate momma Ellen, hell, not even pretty Jo’s. But I cracked the code. I can navigate Heaven. I set up all our old Hunter buddies to come visit. I even tracked down…”

The door opened and in stepped a burly man, leather jacket with sheep fleece lining on his back. “Bill?” Ellen breathed. The guy shot her a crooked grin.

“Heya sweet thing. Are you the real you? Cause the one I had in my neck of the woods wasn’t quite…” Ellen stepped up and punched him straight across the face. Bill chuckled and wiggled his jaw. “It’s you alright! The carbon copy would never hit me. Now why the heck did I deserve that?”

Ellen put her hands on her hips and glared at him. “For going out with John Winchester and dying on us! You knew that man was trouble!” Ellen stopped ranting when Jo pulled on her sleeve. “I’m sorry, baby. You gotta hug your daddy, I understand.” She stepped aside.

“Is that little Joanna-Beth? Why, your copy is yea high,” Bill said in wonder, hand hovering half a yard above the floor. “You’ve grown up fine, Joanna.”

Jo took Bill in and tentatively stepped up for a hug. She inhaled, and nodded. Then she let go and punched him from the other side. While Bill was wonderingly rubbing his jaw for a second time, Jo turned away, grinning smugly. “I hope Dean gets to do the same with his daddy. That dick earned it even more than this one.” She threw a look over her shoulder at Bill. “I ain’t gonna sugarcoat it, dad. Your death is what ultimately got mom and me dead too. Had you been there, we’d have never ended up hunting.”

Bill looked surly and still rubbed his jaw. “The versions of you in my place are way nicer…” he grumbled.

Ellen scoffed and threw a dishcloth over her shoulder. “Then go back to them. We’ll manage without you. Have done it for years. Have fun livin’ the lie. Bye Bill and don’t let the door hit ya where the Good Lord split ya.”

Ash cackled loudly at Bill’s face and turned towards the Harvelle ladies. “So, wanna see some old friends?” Ellen drew Jo to her side and they answered in unison: “Hell yeah.”


End file.
